Run
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Izzy's in trouble, everything in her life is going completely wrong, so she runs to salvation. Dedicated to Rafael Pereira


**Run.**

**Summery:**** Izzy's in trouble, everything in her life is going completely wrong, so she runs to salvation.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Total Drama Series.**

**A Note: ****This one-shot is dedicated to Rafael Pereira, I had a contest in my story 'Predator and Prey' that reviewers had to suggest a song to me that I could use in one of my chapters, he suggested a song that I loved and used to he got a one-shot with a couple, he wanted an Izzy and Owen story, so here you go, this is for you!**

**What I wanted to look at is Izzy, she's this extreme girl that isn't afraid of anything, but everyone is scared of something, and what happens when everything is going wrong, even the craziest person would break down, and that is where this begins.**

**And also, a lot of the inspiration that came from this came from the song 'Run' I listened to two versions while writing this, the fabulous original by Snow Patrol and the brilliant cover by Leona Lewis.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

'Run, just keep running' Those three words kept echoing through her head, Izzy found herself sprinting through the dark forest on the edge of her town, her long legs working like a machine, carrying her far away.

Her heart was beating harder and harder as she picked up speed, Izzy was a gifted runner, she had many years of practice, running from her parents when she got into trouble, running from school when she thought it was a fun idea to play truant, running came easy to her.

But right now, it was the hardest thing in the world; then again it was hard to run when you were trying to stop yourself from crying at the same time.

What had happened? Izzy had gotten herself into a lot of trouble, and she was terrified of getting caught, it wasn't her fault, it wasn't as small as causing a little explosion and having the Royal Canadian Mounted Police on her trail, even though she still had them looking for her it was bigger than that, she had the big guys to take care of now, the FBI.

It was all an accident though, it had started out as a normal day for Izzy, she cart wheeled out of bed and gotten dressed and left to do crazy stunts in her town, there was an old abandoned warehouse she had found ages ago, that she wanted to test her new explosion technique out on, no one would miss it, so if anything happened, it was perfectly safe.

Or so she thought…

As she walked into the building she waited until she thought no one was around and then she pulled out several small test tubes filled with bizarrely coloured liquid and a beaker, then she mixed her two liquids together, and nothing happened, thinking that everything was harmless she left, forgetting her potion that she had made.

Once a few metres away from the warehouse she heard an ear splitting bang, she spun around and saw the warehouse go up in explosive flames, Izzy didn't know whether to be excited or scared, this was the biggest explosion she had ever caused, all the potion was supposed to do was make a small bang that wouldn't of caused it to fall over.

Izzy's eyes widened as the building started to crumble, it collapsed on its side and flames begun to spread around it.

"Crap" Izzy gasped as she broke into a run towards the building, all the way as she ran, she prayed, prayed that no one was hurt by this horrible explosion.

As she reached the scene of destruction she looked around, fire was ablaze everywhere, it was a horrible sight, and then she saw it, a young boy, no older than seventeen trapped under the rubble, he was crying out for help.

Izzy had attempted to pull him out of the flames, but it was too hard and too late, the young boy died.

Isabella had killed someone.

She looked around, she could hear sirens in the distance, it must have been the fire brigade but I could have been police too, Izzy was frightened, she knew that the RCMP would be instantly tracking her down after this explosion and bringing in more police from a higher position to get her too, she was scared.

So she ran, she wasn't sure where, but she took off for the nearest getaway she could find.

It wasn't too long before she could hear helicopters and sirens following her, it turned out that someone had seen her leaving the building before the explosion and told the police, they were now after her for sure.

That led Izzy to run through a dark forest, she had no idea where it led to, but it would be better than getting caught.

And that was where she was now, the echo still going through her head, 'run, run' that's all she could think of, she was too young for prison and no matter how scared she was, she always loved a good challenge.

The sirens were growing quieter, but still Izzy needed to keep up her guard, not even when she was safe she couldn't let it down.

She carried on running as fast as she could, but it didn't seem fast enough for her, maybe the fact that she could easily cry was stopping her.

Then she stopped, dead in her tracks. She wasn't sure why but she was sick of running, enough was enough and for the first time in years, Izzy cried.

Her red hair fell in front of her face as she sobbed, never in her life had she felt so weak, she felt sick. Powerless, like she had lost.

But she had lost, she had lost the will to live, if one accident had completely ruined every explosion she had ever made then there was no point in living was there?

She didn't know, she just wanted someone to tell her everything was going to be ok, her parents wouldn't talk to her, they would only say 'I told you so' and probably disown her.

She didn't have many friends, expect for one big guy, but Izzy had no idea where he was, if she did she would be there in a second.

Hearing the sirens again, she cleared her eyes and broke into a faster run than before, maybe she could find him? He could be in these woods for all she knew.

Izzy was about to get very lucky.

As she carried on running she found an opening in the woods, a small cabin, Izzy stared at it for a few seconds, it looked incredibly familiar, it looked a lot like the cabin that Owen's family vacationed in sometimes, Izzy had seen photos from him that he sent her.

Izzy could see a thin trail of smoke coming from the chimney, someone was in, even if it wasn't Owen everyone in his family were kind hearted and would help her if she was in trouble.

Like now.

She ran towards the door, darting away from any light that might draw attention to her hunters and she banged on the door several time.

No answer.

"Come on, COME ON!" Izzy cried knocking again.

Then the door opened, and Izzy came face to face with her love, Owen.

He hadn't changed a bit, he still wore the same white shirt with a green leaf on the front, and to Izzy, he still looked handsome.

"Izzy?" He questioned, "What are you doing here? Have you been crying?"

Izzy pushed him away from the door and burst into tears again, "Owen" She sobbed, "Owen I'm in trouble".

"What happened?" Owen asked closing the door, Izzy shook her head, she didn't want to tell anyone about this.

"Owen I-." She was interrupted by knocking on the cabin door.

"This is the police" Came a voice through the door.

Izzy grabbed hold of Owen and pulled him down, "I'm not here" She said to him.

Owen nodded and while Izzy hid he opened the door.

"Hello gentleman, great night isn't it?" Owen greeted to the several police guards, all armed with guns.

Owen gulped slightly, from this sight he knew Izzy was in a lot of trouble, still he kept smiling and hoped for the best.

"We're looking for this girl, have you seen her?" One guards asked holding up a picture of Izzy.

"Wow, no I haven't sorry guys" He said slowly studying the picture to fool them.

"Well, if it's ok with you may we search your cabin?" They asked him.

"Oh sure that's fine with…MOTHER OF ZEUS THERE SHE IS!" Owen screeched loudly pointing into the darkness of the forest, "I saw her over there!"

The guards all broke into a run towards where Owen had pointed, and once they were gone, he closed the door and went to Izzy who slowly came out of her hiding place.

"Izzy, what's going on?" He asked.

Izzy still had tears pouring down her face and she jumped on Owen and gave him a hug, "Thank you" She sobbed into his shoulder.

Owen closed his mouth and stayed silent, Izzy obviously didn't want to tell him anything, so she thought it would be best to stay silent, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and let her cry.

"It's ok, it's going to ok Izzy" Owen comforted her.

At least he had her back in his arms at last…

* * *

_**Fin.**_

**A little darker than what I normally write, but I really liked this story, not once did I pause and think about it, it all just cam naturally.**

**Rafael Pereira, I hope you liked this as much as I did writing this! **


End file.
